marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Hero Squad
Super Hero Squad Comics | Image = super-hero-squad.jpg | Format = Animated TV Series | Runtime = 23 Minutes | Creators = | Starring = Charlie Adler - Doctor Doom Steven Blum - Wolverine, Abomination Dave Boat - Thor Alimi Ballard - Falcon Grey Delisle - Ms. Marvel Mikey Kelley - Silver Surfer Tom Kenny - Iron Man, Captain America, M.O.D.O.K. Travis Willingham - Hulk | Developers = | Producers = | Executive Producers = | Narrator = | Country = United States | Network = Cartoon Network | Number of Episodes = 52 | IMDB ID = 1388589 | First Aired = September 14, 2009 | Last Aired = October 14, 2011 | HistoryText = Doctor Doom appears as the primary antagonist in the first season of The Super Hero Squad Show voiced by Charlie Adler. He is after the Infinity Sword and has enlisted a number of villains to help him obtain it. | Season1_1 = And Lo? A Pilot Shall Come! | Season1_2 = To Err Is Superhuman! | Season1_3 = This Silver, This Surfer! | Season1_4 = Hulk Talk Smack! | Season1_5 = Enter Dormammu! | Season1_6 = A Brat Walks Among Us! | Season1_7 = From the Atom... It Rises! | Season1_8 = Night in the Sanctorum! | Season1_9 = This Forest Green! | Season1_10 = O Captain, My Captain! | Season1_11 = If This Be My Thanos! | Season1_12 = Deadly Is the Black Widow's Bite! | Season1_13 = Tremble At the Might of M.O.D.O.K.! | Season1_14 = Mental Organism Designed Only for Kissing! | Season1_15 = Invader From the Dark Dimension! | Season1_16 = Tales of Suspense! | Season1_17 = Stranger From a Savage Land! | Season1_18 = Mysterious Mayhem at Mutant Academy! | Season1_19 = Election of Evil! | Season1_20 = O, Brother! | Season1_21 = Hexed, Vexed, and Perplexed! | Season1_22 = The Ice Melt Cometh! | Season1_23 = Wrath of the Red Skull! | Season1_24 = Mother of Doom! | Season1_25 = Last Exit Before Doomsday! | Season1_26 = This Al Dente Earth! | Season2_1 = Another Order of Evil, Part One! | Season2_2 = Another Order of Evil, Part Two! | Season2_3 = World War Witch! | Season2_4 = Villainy Redux Syndrome! | Season2_5 = Support Your Local Sky-Father! | Season2_6 = Whom Continuity Would Destroy! | Season2_7 = Double Negation at the World's End! | Season2_8 = Alienating with the Surfer! | Season2_9 = Blind Rage Knows No Color! | Season2_10 = Lo, How the Mighty Hath Abdicated! | Season2_11 = So Pretty When They Explode! | Season2_12 = Too Many Wolverines! | Season2_13 = Pedicure and Facial of Doom! | Season2_14 = Fate of Destiny! | Season2_15 = The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill! | Season2_16 = Days, Nights, and Weekends of Future Past! | Season2_17 = This Man-Thing, This Monster! | Season2_18 = The Devil Dinosaur You Say! | Season2_19 = Planet Hulk! | Season2_20 = Six Against Infinity! - 1602! | Season2_21 = Brouhaha at the World's Bottom! | Season2_22 = Missing: Impossible! | Season2_23 = Revenge of the Baby Sat! | Season2_24 = Soul Stone Picnic! | Season2_25 = When Strikes the Surfer! | Season2_26 = The Final Battle! 'Nuff Said! }}